The invention relates to laser bar code scanning apparatus. More specifically, the invention is concerned with a method and system for automated substantially attendant-free scanning of items or packages bearing bar code labels.
Bar code scanners have been in increasing use for scanning the UPC and other types of bar codes on packages or containers, particularly in retail stores with recent emphasis on grocery stores. Generally, in retail stores the scanners are set up at check-out stands, built into the horizontal check-out deck so that a laser beam is scanned up through a transparent window, defining a number of different scan lines in a scan geometry. Normally packages are placed by the customer on the counter or deck or on a conveyor. A check-out person then takes each package, visually locates or perceives the UPC or other bar code label on the package and moves the package through the scanner's scanning area holding the package in a particular orientation which will effect a good read by the scanner as the bar code traverses through the scanning area.
Some attempts have been made to minimize or eliminate the participation of checkout personnel For example, in one system the customers themselves were directed to move the bar code bearing items through the scanning area in order to effect a listing and summation of the items and charges by computerized equipment associated with the scanner. Such a system has been marketed under the name Check Robot by Check Robot, Inc.
However, prior to the present invention, operator participation in the use of a point of sale scanner was always required, whether the operator was the customer or retail store personnel. It is an object of the present invention to eliminate or substantially eliminate any need for an operator to move items through a scanner, by automatically moving items through a scanning area and reading the bar codes on each item, regardless of orientation, so as to produce a listing and summation of items and charges almost totally automatically.